Black Bolt vs. Saitama
Black Bolt vs. Saitama is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Black Bolt from Marvel Comics and Saitama from the One Punch Man series. It is my MinniMaster fifth Death Battle. Special thanks to Goldmaster1337/Owly and GalacticAttorney for the thumbnail. Description The Strongest Scream vs. The Strongest Punch! When two of the most powerful characters in all of fiction duke it out, nothing good can come of the destruction!! Interlude Boomstick: Fictional characters can be really f*cking strong. Wiz: Indeed. From the likes of Goku to Superman, there is certainly no shortage of insane powerhouses that fiction has to offer. Boomstick: Like Black Bolt, the Midnight King and Lord of the Inhumans! Wiz: And Saitama, the One Punch Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Bolt Wiz: Blackagar Boltagon was-- Boomstick: --What? Wiz: You heard me. Blacka-- Boomstick: --No, no, no. Isn't this guy's name "Black Bolt"? Wiz: Yeah, but his real name is "Blackagar Boltagon". Boomstick: HA! You mean to tell me that's his real name?! That's like saying Superman's name is Supericus Manamar! Wiz: Well, it's Clark Kent, but you can see for yourself. That's Black Bolt's real name. Boomstick: Yeah, right. Let me see here... Oh. I-I-I-It atually is his real name. Wiz: Yes. Moving on... Inhuman. That is what Black Bolt is. The Inhumans are a race created by the Skrull, and all Inhumans have extraordinary powers. This is due to being exposed to Terrigen Mist, the substance that grants them their abilities. Boomstick: And Black Bolt got two doses of the stuff! Lucky bastard. Wiz: That is correct, and it's why Black Bolt is easily the most powerful Inhuman in existence. Before he was born, Bolt was exposed to some Terrigen Mist while in the womb. This means that he obtained his powers before birth. However, he was exposed to the substance yet again at adolescence, and that only served to heighten his powers. Boomstick: And what are those powers you ask? THE LOUDEST SCREAM EVER!!! Wiz: Well, that's partially true. You see, Black Bolt's real power is electron manipulation. He does this with a special mechanism attached to the speech center of his brain, allowing him to produce a particle that controls electrons simply by speaking. Boomstick: Wiz, we've talked about this. Speak English. With all of that science mumbo-jumbo out of the way, what WIz is saying roughly translates to "When Black Bolt speaks, things go boom!" Wiz: Well, basically. This incredible voice that Blackagar possesses is known as the "Quasi-Sonic Scream", and some beings in the Marvel universe say that it is the most powerful weapon they've ever come across.Category:MinniMaster Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year